chroniclesofillusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Announcements/2014
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers ---- [[Announcements/2014|'2014']] | [[Announcements/2015|'2015']] | [[Announcements/2016|'2016']] | [[Announcements/2017|'2017']] | [[Announcements/2018|'2018']] | [[Announcements/2019|'2019']] ---- December 31, 2014 From all of us at Chronicles of Illusion, have a Happy New Year! Will you be partying with friends and family at home, or are you lucky enough to rock out in New York City? ---- December 27, 2014 Sugar, Dorien, Blueberry, and Segawa join Chronicles of Illusion as secondary characters alongside Bubbly and Mindy. Now all six of the Natural Cats from ''Molly Ketty and Friends'' are here. ---- December 25, 2014 From all of us at Chronicles of Illusion, we'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas! ---- December 22, 2014 The Grinch: "It's that time again. No doubt about it. Christmas is coming. Ugh, i don't believe it! I'm sick of listening to all that noise and singing. I'd do anything to stop Christmas from coming." Did you hear that? The Grinch said he'd do anything to stop Christmas from coming. What could this possibly mean? Now a part of Chronicles of Illusion's music collection is "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" from the Grinch animated special. ---- December 20, 2014 ---- December 19, 2014 Here, Mega Man equips himself with his fan-beloved Metal Blades from Mega Man 2. They're often considered the deadliest weapon in video game history, and rightfully so. They can be fired in any direction. ---- December 18, 2014 ---- December 17, 2014 To make up for the constant delays, here's a preview version of the upcoming Chapter 14. Enjoy. ---- December 15, 2014 Were sorry to announce that the release date for "[[Chapter 14 - Molly Ketty and "Sweets"|Chapter 14 - Molly Ketty and "Sweets"]]" has been delayed again. We deeply, deeply apologise for this. We really do. But we need more time to work on the episode. We promise that the wait will be well worth it. In the meantime, we will not be announcing another release date until the episode is near in completion. In other news. Were just ten days away from Christmas. Three new characters will be joining the main Chronicles of Illusion cast and will all be revealed later this week. ---- December 13, 2014 In the upcoming Chapter 14. various ''Mickey Mouse'' characters will make cameo appearances. Lets take a look at a few of them, shall we? Here's Chip and Dale. Now here's Clarabelle Cow. And here's Horace Horsecollar. Just as an FYI, we plan on adding three more Mickey Mouse characters to the main cast, but we can't tell you who they are just yet. ---- December 10, 2014 Why is Minnie blue you ask? Well, here in Chronicles of Illusion, Minnie Mouse will be given the Mabel Pines treatment. In some episodes, Minnie will be wearing a different colored skirt, bow and high heels. We also plan on doing this with some other female characters. ---- December 4, 2014 It's time to finally talk about our three main universe locations original to Chronicles of Illusion. Mystic Plains. Illusionist Castle, the headquarters of the Ultimate Alliance of Villainy. And finally, Illusion Destination, the Illusion Mistress' lair. ---- December 2, 2014 WOW! Look at the fists of this character! ---- December 1, 2014 December has finally arrived. Is everybody looking forward to Christmas? ---- November 28, 2014 Here are three new characters joining the main Chronicles of Illusion cast and will be revealed this December. Just in time for the Holidays. ---- November 27, 2014 We regrade to inform you that the planned release date for "[[Chapter 14 - Molly Ketty and "Sweets"|Chapter 14 - Molly Ketty and "Sweets"]]" has been delayed. We deeply apologize for this and we promise to release this episode by the end of the year. Thank you for your patience and have a Happy Thanksgiving. ---- November 21, 2014 Here are three brand new screenshots featuring Zim and GIR. This screenshots are from the upcoming Chapter 14. ---- November 19, 2014 Super Smash Bros. for Wii U releases in North America this Friday. We have another special wallpaper in the works in celebration of its release. Look forward to it. ---- November 18, 2014 Today is Mickey's 86th Birthday. Happy Birthday, Mickey Mouse! ---- November 16, 2014 Ami and Yumi now have their own character profile pages. Go check them out. ---- November 15, 2014 Here, we see Knuckles the Echidna guarding the Master Emerald on Angel Island. We don't seen him do this in the ''Sonic'' games anymore... ---- November 9, 2014 ---- November 4, 2014 Sonic Boom premiers on Cartoon Network this Saturday in the US. Any of you hard-core Sonic fans willing to give it a chance? ---- November 2, 2014 All musical tracks currently featured in Chronicles of Illusion is now available for you to listen to in the Music section. Go check them out. We will be posting some new tracks fairly soon. ---- October 31, 2014 From all of us at Chronicles of Illusion, we wish you a Happy Halloween. Here a new location from ''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters''. It's the Monster Academy. ---- October 27, 2014 You can now listen to the music featured here in Chronicles of Illusion. These musical tracks will be uploaded on Felixthecartoonnerd's YouTube account, and will be put under "Unlisted", so they can only be seen here. If you look at the bottom of the video, you can see Ami and Yumi preforming. ---- October 24, 2014 In case you didn't watch yesterday's Nintendo Direct, Mewtwo will be joining the roster of Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as a downloadable character in spring of 2015. ---- October 23, 2014 Here is Earthworm Jim's house. ---- October 19, 2014 Hmm... There appears to be a mysterious castle in the distance... ---- October 18, 2014 ---- October 16, 2014 ---- October 13, 2014 Straight from Animaniacs, it's the Warner Siblings, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. We are excited to see what their wackiness brings to this massive crossover series. ---- October 8, 2014 Buster and Babs Bunny (no relation) from Tiny Toon Adventures join the Illusion. As secondary characters. ---- October 5, 2014 Here is Super Sonic. Sonic's super form when he collects all seven of the Chaos Emeralds. Unfortunately, we won't be seeing him until much, much later in the series. ---- October 3, 2014 Here are Danny Fenton and Usagi Tsukino, the secret identities of Danny Phantom and Sailor Moon. ---- October 2, 2014 Ami and Yumi from the short lived Cartoon Network series, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, join the CoI cast as secondary characters. ---- September 29, 2014 Here's the Wily Castle in the daytime. ---- September 28, 2014 ---- September 24, 2014 Mickey, Minnie, Oswald, and Felix end up in Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World. ---- September 23, 2014 D Pbvwhulrxv Qhzfrphu mrlqv Wkh Xowlpdwh Dooldqfh ri Yloodlqb Now what could this mean? Must be a secret message... ---- September 21, 2014 Here's Bloom. Bringing sexy back. XD ---- September 17, 2014 Sonic finds himself in Gateway Galaxy, an area from Super Mario Gala-wait a minute! Is that... The Death Star...? What's it doing there? ---- September 16, 2014 Sean Schemmel returns as the voice of Lucario in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. ---- September 15, 2014 Another ''Molly Ketty and Friends'' location has been added to Chronicles of Illusion. This is Lucky Forest, a beautiful forest home to many of Molly Ketty's friends. ---- September 14, 2014 A brand new original character joins the main cast of Chronicles of Illusion. This character will be reviled via trailer. ---- September 13, 2014 Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS releases today in Japan. Isn't it amazing having Mario, Sonic, Pac-Man and Mega Man together in an official video game? ---- September 11, 2014 Welcome to the Valley of the Jolly Green Giant. This is where the Green Giant harvests his vegetables. No, not that green giant. ---- September 5, 2014 "[[Chapter 13 - The Illusion Battle Royal|Chapter 13 - The Illusion Battle Royal]]" is now available. ---- September 1, 2014 Welcome to the Green Hill Zone. A paradise with green fields and blue lakes. This is where Sonic the Hedgehog began his very first adventure. ---- August 29, 2014 When Molly Ketty is wearing the Iron Boots, her kicks are so strong it could brake a bone in your body. ---- August 27, 2014 Were nearing the Japanese release date for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. ---- August 22, 2014 Up in the Valley of the Jolly Green Giant. Sonic and Michelangelo are fighting Rocksteady and Bebop. ---- August 12, 2014 Welcome to Emerald Coast. A beautiful beach in Station Square. ---- August 11, 2014 Kirby inhales the Illusion Mistress, and copies her abilities. ---- August 4, 2014 ---- August 3, 2014 The Illusion Mistress. Powerful, yes. Immortal, no. ---- August 1, 2014 In honor of the release of the Guardians of the Galaxy movie, here's a special illustration of Rocket Raccoon with Ruby, Charlie the Tuna and Sonic the Hedgehog in a Guardians of the Galaxy uniform. ---- July 23, 2014 From the ''Molly Ketty'' series, here are Caitlin the Fox and Madison the Snow Leopard. They are some of Molly Ketty's friends in Lucky Forest. ---- July 22, 2014 Sailor Moon: "On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" ---- July 21, 2014 Let's take a look at some more of the Illusion Mistress' abilities, shall we? Rapid Punch The Illusion Mistress throws multiple punches at once. Explosive Spear The Illusion Mistress throws an explosive red rounded aura. Illusion Plasma Blast The Illusion Mistress fires a big red laser beam. She can fire it in all eight directions. ---- July 20, 2014 Danny unleashes his most powerful attack, called "the Ghostly Wail." It is an extremely powerful and highly destructive sonic scream made out of pure echo energy, with a ghostly moaning sound to it, from one's vocal cords and mouth. But it leaves Danny defenseless after using it and reverts back to his human form. See what I mean? ---- July 18, 2014 Pac eats the Fire Berry... and transforms into Fire Pac. ---- July 16, 2014 Here's a glimpse at one of the Illusion Mistress' abilities. The name of this ability is called "Illusion Shield." She uses it to block attacks. ---- July 12, 2014 Here's the first screenshot of the upcoming 13th chapter of Chronicles of Illusion, titled, "''The Illusion Battle Royal''". In this upcoming episode, the various characters will fight the Illusion Mistress. Do they stand a chance against this dark dimensional illusion of all knowledge? ---- July 11, 2014 ---- June 23, 2014 ---- June 17, 2014 ---- June 15, 2014 ---- May 31, 2014 ----